emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6328 (28th August 2012)
Plot Laurel assures Marlon that she will tell Ashley about their relationship. At the same time, an oblivious Ashley explains to Diane that he could be moving back into Mulberry Cottage soon as things are going so well with Laurel. Soon afterwards, Laurel attempts to break the news to Ashley about her and Marlon, but she stops when he thanks her for getting Gabby back on side and admits to no longer feeling vulnerable. Later, Marlon is rattled as Rhona says that she saw a cosy Laurel and Ashley together. She calls him a fool for believing Laurel. Marlon is torn, but later remembers Rhona's words when Laurel explains that she has decided to break the news to Ashley in stages and cannot be there to support him at the court case tomorrow. Marlon is left wondering if he can rely on Laurel. Meanwhile, Nikhil lectures Priya about messing around with married men, reminding her about an affair she once had with a rich married man. She agrees to stay away from David, but it's clear she is just saying that for Nikhil's benefit. Later, Nikhil makes David promise that he won't see Priya. David agrees, but when Priya turns up at the shop and proposes that they continue to see each other in secret, he cannot help himself and agrees with her. Elsewhere, Carl warns Jimmy that he'll put his rent up if he doesn't pay his share for the trucks, a frustrated Gennie explains to Nikhil that she hates living at Holdgate Farm, Diane isn't impressed that Dan cannot afford to buy Chas an engagement ring, while Paddy and Rhona are stressed about the court case, despite Bob's assertions that the father never wins. Cast Regular cast *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Carl King - Tom Lister *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power Guest cast None Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Holdgate Farm - Dining room, hallway, kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Kitchen and dining room *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *David's - Exterior Notes * Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,070,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes